Jasiri
Jasiri - młoda hiena, żyjąca na Złej Ziemi ze swoim klanem. Przyjaciółka Kiona. Wygląd Jasiri ma jasnoszare futro, nieco ciemniejsze cętki i pręgi biegnące wzdłuż jej grzbietu oraz puszystą grzywę o czarnej barwie z nieco jaśniejszymi pasemkami. Posiada również duże niebieskie oczy oraz wystające kły. Na jej policzkach znajdują się także dwie małe plamki. Jej uszy są jasnoróżowe w środku i czarne na zewnątrz. Osobowość Jasiri jest bardzo pomocna i chętna do zabawy. Wszelkie podziały nie są dla niej istotne. Nawiązywanie nowych znajomości idzie jej bardzo pomyślnie. Zna doskonale rolę hien w Kręgu Życia. Jej samoocena nie jest ani za słaba, ani przesadzona. Zazwyczaj ma dobry humor, jest również doskonałą wojowniczką. Nie lubi Klanu Janjy. Udowodniła Kionowi, że nie wszystkie hieny są złe śpiewając piosenkę Sisi ni sawa. ''Lubi się śmiać i żartować (zwłaszcza z innych). '''Znaczenie imienia oraz ulubione powiedzonko.' Jej imię oznacza: Odważna. Za ulubione powiedzonko możemy uznać: Sisi ni sawa co oznacza: Jesteśmy tacy sami (ang. We are the same). Ciekawostki # Możliwe iż inspiracją do stworzenia Jasiri stał się audiobook, w którym Kopa zaprzyjaźnił się z pewną młodą hieną (Asante). # Początkowo miała mieć zielone oczy. Teorie Jasiri jest córką Shenzi. Argumenty: # Obie mają przywódczy charakter i są inteligentne. # Wyjaśniałoby to dlaczego Jasiri żyje sama. Zira (według fanów) zabiła hieny po tym jak one doszczętnie wykończyły Skazę. Możliwe iż Shenzi ukryła wtedy małą Jasiri, a sama umarła. Kontrargumenty: # Shenzi i Jasiri różnią się wyglądem - Jasiri i Shenzi znacznie różnią się wyglądem. Jasiri ma duże niebieskie oczy, Shenzi małe czarne oczy. Jasiri ma jaśniejsze futro, Shenzi ciemniejsze. Shenzi ma jednokolorową grzywę, Jasiri dwukolorową itd. # Te dwie hieny znacznie różnią się charakterem: Jasiri jest otwarta na przyjaźnie ze zwierzętami innych gatunków oraz ma łagodne usposobienie wobec lwów. Shenzi natomiast nienawidziła lwów, zwłaszcza rodziny Mufasy (oprócz Skazy) i była negatywną postacią. Gdyby to ona wychowała Jasiri, mało prawdopodobne, by ta młoda hiena zachowywała się tak przyjaźnie. # Różnica pokoleń nie do końca by na to pozwoliła. Shenzi jest zapewne z pokolenia Skazy, Jasiri natomiast z pokolenia Kiona i Kiary. Jeśli ta wersja miałaby być możliwa, to Shenzi musiałaby urodzić będąc już stara. Jasiri stała się partnerką Kiona. Argumenty: # Ta dwójka darzy siebie wielką sympatią. # Jasiri i Kion (po spotkaniu) są bardzo otwarci na zwierzęta z innych gatunków. # Kion nie jest następcą tronu, więc Jasiri (przy takim układzie) nie musiałaby stać się królową, a ich dzieci mogłyby urodzić się mieszane. # W odcinku Lions of the Outlands ''Jasiri delikatnie flirtuje z Kionem. Warto też wspomnieć, że chciała, żeby tylko on wyruszył z nią na wyprawę. Poprosiła go również o pomoc. # W piosence The Worst Hyena We Know (która pokazuje wyobrażenia Janjy o Jasiri) gdy do tańczącej Jasiri dołącza się Kion, światło i cienie przyjmują kształt serc. Później Janja zdmuchuje malutkiego Kiona, a Jasiri zostawia, co może pokazywać, że on zazdrości lewkowi bliskich relacji z dobrą hieną. # W odcinku ''The Hyena Resistance Jasiri z zaskoczenia skacze na Kiona i przybija go do ziemi. W podobny sposób bawili się Simba i Nala w Królu Lwie. Kontrargumenty: # Simba (oraz reszta Lwiej Ziemi) nie zgodziłby się na związek syna z hieną. # Jasiri mieszka na Złej Ziemi i można by się domyślić, że nawet lubi swój dom, tak jak Kion swój. Jeśli byliby razem to gdzie by zamieszkali? # Zgodnie z biologią, hiena cętkowana i lew nie mogą mieć dzieci (ani w ogóle spółkować). Jasiri jest córką Janjy. Argumenty: # Jasiri dobrze zna Janję i jego klan. Potrafi nawet pokonać ich w pojedynku. # Umie doskonale walczyć, więc możliwe, że to jej ojciec ją tego nauczył # Janja rozpoznał Jasiri, gdy ta weszła na jego teren. Kontrargumenty: # Te dwie hieny są w bardzo zbliżonym do siebie wieku. # Jasiri nigdy nie mówiła o nim jako o swoim ojcu i vice versa. # Przywódca klanu prawdopodobnie był singlem. Nigdy nie wspomniał też o potomstwie. # Znacząco różnią się wyglądem. To samo w kwestii charakteru. # Jasiri jest przedstawiona jako wróg Janjy, więc czy byłby on aż tak okrutny i kazał zaatakować własną córkę? # Przyjaciółka Kiona, będąc pod takim wychowaniem najprawdopodobniej stałaby się zła i choć trochę uprzedzona do lwów. Jasiri jest byłą partnerką Janjy. Argumenty: * Są w podobnym wieku i pozornie pasują do siebie charakterem. Jasiri jest silną, niezależną hieną, która umie walczyć. Janja jest więc jej złą wersją. * Rozpoznali się w odcinku: ,,Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują'', a przywódca klanu prawie ją pocałował. * Jasiri zna trochę wroga Kiona i mu o nim opowiada. Uzasadniałoby to również niesnaski między tymi dwoma hienami. * W odcinku Rescue in the Outlands, w piosence The Worst Hyena We Know ''Janja wyobraża sobie Jasiri z uwodzicielskimi minami w otoczeniu serc. Mówi także, że Jasiri ma słodki uśmiech i jest nieustraszona. Jednocześnie okazuje irytację jej zachowaniem (przyjazność i szanowanie Kręgu Życia). Jasiri pojawia się na jego głowie, a on próbuje się jej pozbyć. Może to oznaczać, że kiedyś byli parą, ale podzieliły ich zupełnie odmienne poglądy. Mimo to, samica nie przestała się podobać Janjy pod względem fizycznym. * W dalszej części odcinka ''Rescue in the Outlands ''Janja otrzymuje od Skazy polecenie zabicia Jasiri. Przywódca hien waha się przez chwilę, ale później idzie wykonać rozkaz. Bez skrupułów wrzuca Jasiri (z małymi hienkami) do gejzeru i chce obserwować, jak podnosząca się powoli lawa w końcu spali ich żywcem. Być może tak okrutne zachowanie wyraża gniew za to, że ona kiedyś go rzuciła. '''Kontrargumenty:' # Ona raczej nie zainteresowałaby się złą hieną, która nienawidzi lwów. # Nie wiadomo czy Janja potrafiłby kogokolwiek pokochać. Zapewne nie wie nawet co to przyjaźń i przywiązanie. W odcinku ,,Nowy klan Janjy'' bez żadnych skrupułów wyrzucił Cheezi i Chungu z drużyny. # Jasiri jest prawdopodobnie zbyt niedojrzała i młoda by być w związku, ponieważ wiekowo przypomina Kiona. Jasiri zostanie partnerką Janjy * Są w podobnym wieku i pozornie pasują do siebie charakterem. Jasiri jest silną, niezależną hieną, która umie walczyć. Janja jest więc jej złą wersją. * W odcinku: ,,Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują'' wpadli na siebie tak, że przywódca klanu prawie ją pocałował. * W odcinku Rescue in the Outlands, w piosence The Worst Hyena We Know ''Janja wyobraża sobie Jasiri z uwodzicielskimi minami w otoczeniu serc. Mówi także, że Jasiri ma słodki uśmiech i jest nieustraszona. Jednocześnie okazuje irytację jej zachowaniem (przyjazność i szanowanie Kręgu Życia). Jasiri pojawia się na jego głowie, a on próbuje się jej pozbyć. * W dalszej części odcinka ''Rescue in the Outlands ''Janja otrzymuje od Skazy polecenie zabicia Jasiri. Przywódca hien waha się przez chwilę, ale później idzie wykonać rozkaz. Bez skrupułów wrzuca Jasiri (z małymi hienkami) do gejzeru i chce obserwować, jak podnosząca się powoli lawa w końcu spali ich żywcem. Być może tak okrutne zachowanie jest spowodowane chęcią pozbycia się jej, aby przestać ciągle o niej myśleć, bo będąc po stronie Skazy, nie powinien interesować się dobrą hieną. * Ford Riley w komentarzu na Instagramie przyznał, że Janja jest bardzo zagubiony w swoich odczuciach wobec Jasiri. * Jasiri uratowała życie Janjy w odcinku ''The Hyena Resistance, ''czym on był mocno zaskoczony. Zapytał się, dlaczego to zrobiła, na co ona odpowiedziała "Pomogłabym każdej hienie. Sisi ni sawa". Potem zaproponowała mu dołączenie do jej ruchu oporu przeciwko Skazie, nad czym Janja wyraźnie się waha. Po chwili odmawia jej i ucieka, lecz Jasiri ma nieco nadziei, że z czasem to się zmieni. Scynk Njano, który obserwował tą scenę, powiedział "przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że Janja do nich dołączy". '''Kontrargumenty:' * Janja nie cierpi mieszkańców Lwiej Ziemi, a Jasiri się z nimi przyjaźni. * Nie wiadomo czy Janja potrafiłby kogokolwiek naprawdę pokochać. Zapewne nie wie nawet co to przyjaźń i przywiązanie. W odcinku ,,Nowy klan Janjy'' bez żadnych skrupułów wyrzucił Cheezi i Chungu z drużyny. * Jasiri jest prawdopodobnie zbyt niedojrzała i młoda by być w związku, ponieważ wiekowo przypomina Kiona. Jasiri jest siostrą Janjy Argumenty: # Bardzo dobrze się znają, od razu potrafią siebie rozpoznać. # Tylko oni mają jaśniejszą spodnią część ogona. Wszystkie inne hieny mają jednobarwne ogony. # Oboje są inteligentni i umieją walczyć. # Są w zbliżonym do siebie wieku. Kontrargumenty: # Znacznie różnią się wyglądem: mają inny kolor futra, inne oczy, cętki, kształt uszu itd. # Nigdy nie mówią o sobie jako o rodzeństwie. W odcinku ,,Lions of The Outlands'' widzimy rodzeństwo Jasiri. Nie ma tam żadnej wzmianki o jej starszym (prawdopodobnie) bracie. Asante to siostra Jasiri Argumenty: #Asante była zbyt młoda na zostanie matką, więc pasowałaby na siostrę Jasiri. #Asante i Jasiri mają bardzo do siebie podobne charaktery. #Obie zaprzyjaźniły się z lwami - Asante z Kopą, a Jasiri z Kionem. Kontrargumenty: #Asante jest postacią półkanoniczną. #Jedyną znaną siostrą Jasiri jest Madoa. #Asante była mile widziana na Lwiej Ziemi, więc stosunek do większości hien powinien się trochę zmienić, podczas gdy wszystkie hieny są traktowane jednakowo i niemile widziane na Lwiej Ziemi. #Asante jest pół-kanoniczna. Matka Jasiri i Madoy nie żyje Argumenty: # W naturze u hien rządzi królowa, potem w hierarchii są jej najmłodsze dzieci, potem starsze dzieci, a pod nimi dopiero następne samice. Jasiri wygląda na przywódczynię klanu, a Madoa jest jej siostrą - prawdopodobnie starszą. # Hieny z klanu Jasiri, które wyglądają na starsze od niej, nie dominują nad nią, więc prawdopodobnie żadna z nich nie jest jej matką. # Samice hien pozostają w jednym klanie przez całe życie. # Nie wiadomo, kto urodził Wemę i Tunu, ponieważ Jasiri i Madoa nie wyglądają na dorosłe. Być może są ich starszymi siostrami, które przejęły nad nimi opiekę po przedwczesnej śmierci matki. Kontrargumenty: # Jasiri ani razu nie wspomina, że jest sierotą. # Taka historia byłaby bardzo smutna jak na ten serial. Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Hieny Kategoria:Dobre Hieny Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Samice